Life After Sunnydale
by lex-winters
Summary: Spike is turned into a human, Thanks to the amulet... Angel has to deal with being the CEO of Wolfram and Hart... While the Scoobies in Cleveland decide to open a Slayers Academy and a new Watcher's Council
1. Out of the Rubble

The pile of rubble that was once known of Sunnydale was the only evidence that there was evil lurking around that could prove fatal at anytime. Within this pile is ashes of a champion... a champion of good... a champion whose name was William 'the Bloody' that also went by the name Spike. He was born in the late 1800s and was turned into a vampire, a creature of the undead, by an insane vampiress whose name was Drusilla. Once being sired, he turned to the darkness, and was consumed by it. Throughout his life he killed two slayers. It was foretold... Into each generation a Slayer is born. One girl in all the world, a Chosen One. One born with the strength and skill to fight the vampires, to stop the spread of their evil and the swell of their numbers. And Spike killed two of these. Unfortunately his ways were changed by the coming of a new slayer, one by the name of Buffy Anne Summers. At first they were bitter rivals, but you know what they say love borders the line of hate, and a while after running into the slayer he fell head over heels in love with her. She was the reason he turned his powers over to the side of good. His ashes were in this pile, until today.  
  
It was high noon, when the ashes were turned into bones... and the bones turned into flesh, and the image of Spike reappeared. The first thought that popped into Spike's head was /What the bloody hell is going on/ You see Spike was in heaven. Heaven of all places, that was the farthest place he ever expected to be. But for some unknown reason he was pulled from the only place he has ever felt peaceful.  
  
Spike looked up and upon realizing the sun was out, his first reaction was to cover his face with his coat, like he did so many other times before. But he realized something; the sun was not burning his skin for some bloody reason. Then the memories of the last century went flowing through his head, and he remembered everything. The fatal night when he was turned to ashes. He thought to himself... /Perhaps this bloody amulet gave him the power he always searched for... The power to walk in the daylight. Almost like the Ring of Amara./ He quickly pulled the coat off himself and took a long gaze up at the sun. This was the first time he got to look at the sun, in over a century. Then looking down at the amulet that was now part of his skin.  
  
How long has he been dead for, he wondered. Looking around at the pile once known as Sunnydale... knowing full well that Buffy and the scoobies weren't around any longer where could they have gone he thought. One person would know for sure... Angel. And for as much as he hated the black haired vampire, he knew he was going to travel to L.A. to get the answers he needed to know. He took a step forward, and immediately fell to the ground. His body not used to moving yet. He immediately stood back up and cracked every bone in his body... Then he made his climb out of the rubble, lighting up a cigarette from the crushed pack in his coat, when he was out of it. Taking his first step on his long trip to the City of Angels.  
  
Meanwhile at the law firm of Wolfram and Hart, a lonely vampire stood glancing out of the sun proof window, lost in his own thoughts. It has been two months since he last saw Buffy, and Angel was starting to get worried. He had the feeling that she was still alive somewhere but where was the question. Then over the intercom came a female voice stating... "Mr. Angel the information that you have asked for arrived."  
  
"Bring it to me, Harmony." Angel stated as he continued to stare at the window. In walked a blonde female vampire, that used to go to school with the scoobies. And was very good friends with Cordelia. Every time Angel saw her the memory of Cordelia haunted him, for she was still in a coma, and the possibility for her to ever come out of it was slime to none. He sighed and turned around and faced the blonde female. She placed the pile of folders in her hand on top of his desk, which got her a smile from her boss. "You need anything else Mr. Angel?" She asked.  
  
"No that is ok, Harmony. I should be good." Angel replied. And with that she walked out of the room, leaving Angel there just staring at the files. He glanced up to see a picture of Connor, his son, although only he knew of Connor, since the Powers that be took everyone else's memory, leaving Angel with this one piece of evidence that in such a cruel world, he could make someone so spectular. Trying to shake those thoughts out of his head, Angel started to flip through the files.  
  
So this is what Buffy is doing now a days, Angel thought while skimming the pages. A Slayer Academy based in Cleveland, where they train all the new slayers, quite interesting. Not as interesting as the idea of a Slayer Hunter. Angel thought there would be trouble after hearing what Willow did, making all these slayers pop up around the world. Wolfram and Hart in probably already investigating how they can get a few of these rogue slayers.  
  
In the mean time, down in the lobby of the firm, a few guards were trying to pin down a man with bleach blonde hair. One guard goes flying into another, while another one gets punched in the face and also goes flying. The fourth was lucky he actually got a punch in on the stranger before he went sailing across the room. "That is enough," came a male voice behind them. The guards immediately froze, at the sound of one of their bosses yelling. The brown haired male walked toward the group and the blonde male. "I heard you died up in Sunnydale," the man remarked when getting close enough.  
  
"Well you know me, can't get enough of this bloody world." Spike stated. "I heard you almost died by a goddess, who fooled all of you into thinking she was bloody perfect. That doesn't sound like the four eyed geek watcher that I'd known." Spike continued.  
  
"Things have changed since you last saw me," Wesley replied. The memories of his past life coming into his head. He was a young fool back then, thinking he knew everything, trying to teach two young girls how to stay alive. But since that time he became a rogue demon hunter, and then lending his help to Angel. "So what brings you to L.A.?" Wes asked.  
  
"To get me some bloody answers," Spike stated, knowing full well this was definitely the place to do it. "Where is the tall, brood vampire that you call Angel?"  
  
Wesley started to laugh, knowing this visit would become hostile once the two vampires saw each other. It was only a few years ago, since Spike tried to get the ring of Amara, and was stopped dead in his tracks by Angel. "He is in his office, follow me I will take you to him." he stated.  
  
"Mr. Angel... Mr. Pryce is here to see you; he has with him some low life dirty blonde with him." Harmony said over the intercom.  
  
"Send him in." Angel replied, wondering what got into her. His answers were quickly answered when he saw Spike enter behind Wesley. He stood up and said, "Now this is an unexpected surprise... to find you alive." Angel smirked.  
  
Spike rushed past Wesley and punched Angel right in the face. "That was for kissing my girl."  
  
Angel took a step back after getting hit, he wasn't expecting that. But immediately swung back hitting Spike in the face as well sending him a few steps back, "That was for stealing her away from me."  
  
Wesley immediately stepped in the middle of the two enemies so that no more fists could be thrown. "He has probably got a story for us to hear Angel."  
  
"I am not here to tell bloody stories; I came here to find where Buffy is." Spike stated viciously.  
  
"And I am not here to listen to some scum's stories, I have business I need to take care of." Angel stated in the same tone that Spike had just used. 


	2. Bar Hopping

A random bar in Pittsburgh.  
  
"Faith, we've been here 45 minutes and all I've seen you do is drink and dance." Xander complained over the loud noise of the dance club. The dark- haired Slayer motioned for the bar tender to pour her two more hen turned her attention to her male companion.  
  
"You've been assigned to help me track down hot super chicks, an assignment that leads us to places with much flowing alcohol and scantily clad babes and yet. you complain, Harris." Faith chuckled sliding one of her shots to him. "What exactly is your problem?"  
  
"My problem is that I'd rather be." Xander's voice trailed off as Faith leaned in close to him reaching into his front pocket. She removed an object, about the size and shape of a ring box.  
  
"Fine, fine.all work and no play make Faith.something, something." Faith grumbled, opening the tiny contraption. She closes her eyes and starts to open the box; a sparkling light shoots out and settles  
  
in Faith's palm. She brings it to her lips and blows softly. Her eyes open and she watches as the light dances up to the rafters, zooming all about.  
  
"Remind me how that works again." Xander questions, keeping his eyes fixed on the moving light.  
  
"Willow's latest toy, locator spell in a box. If there's a Slayer in the room, besides me, it'll land on her. Make her glow a nifty color only I can see." Faith's eyes follow the light as it lands on a  
  
petite redhead. "That's our target," Faith nods towards the girl.  
  
"Ok, let's go get all recruity." Xander claps his hands together and pulls Faith off her bar stool "You'll play good cop, I'll be bad cop."  
  
Faith chuckled as they make their way towards the girl, "Xander, I'm always the bad cop."  
  
3 hours, 12 drinks, and 2 dusted Vampires later..  
  
"So I'm a Slayer huh?" the redhead giggles and leans against Xander.  
  
Faith shakes her head, wiping her hands on her jeans. "Maybe it's that I'm an only child."  
  
Xander shakes his head "Don't go wishing for a little sister, you never know when some wacky old monks might be listening."  
  
"You never, ever make sense to me, Harris." Faith kicks his foot, urging him to drag the drunken new recruit. "Why don't they ever just believe me. Hi, my name is Faith. You've been chosen by Fate to  
  
save the world from evil. I believed my Watcher when she told me. It's not that difficult of a concept to grasp. But no, I've either got to get them drunk or endanger their lives by sitting them on a fresh  
  
grave. No trust in society these days. No trust at all."  
  
"This from the woman who's tried to kill me on at least three occasions?" Xander smirked, half-dragging the girl "Hey super strength, wanna lend a hand?"  
  
Faith smiled at her partner, and draped the girl's arm over her shoulders, helping Xander lift her into the van. "I only tried to kill you cuz you wouldn't sleep with me again."  
  
"Oh, now that I believe." Xander chuckled as they lay the girl on the cot "Will we be back in Cleveland before she wakes up?"  
  
"I hope so, I hate it when they barf in the back of the van." Faith closes the doors and tosses the keys to Xander "It takes forever to get the smell out."  
  
The two get into the van and it disappears into the night. 


	3. School Is Now In Session

Morning in Cleveland.  
  
The sun rises but she has already been up for hours. There is so much work to be done, she wonders sometimes if there will ever be enough hours in the day to accomplish every task.  
  
She is practicing Tai Chi, remembering the first time Angel showed her the beautiful and complex movements. It helps her to clear her mind. It helps her get ready to face the day.  
  
The door opens and a pretty brunette walks in. There is impatience in her mannerisms. "Buffy, I'm sorry to have disturbed you."  
  
The blonde Slayer pauses her martial arts exercise and walks towards the girl, "It's fine Kennedy. What did you need?"  
  
"It's this training schedule. I just don't feel like you're making very good use of.well, me."  
  
Buffy sighed and smiled a little, "You want to teach a class?"  
  
"More or less that was the point I was trying to get across." The young girl nods vigorously "I just thought, I could take the newbies.the ones who are really green. That'd free you up for."  
  
"Advanced theory of demon slaying?" Buffy smiles "You're hired. Vamp Dusting 101 is all yours. Just make sure you don't scare any of them into quitting."  
  
"I won't scare them anymore then absolutely necessary." Kennedy smiled happily "Thanks, I'll work up a curriculum and run it by you first thing tomorrow."  
  
The young brunette turned and left the room, Buffy went back to the stance she'd been working on.  
  
I am the wind, I am the grass, I am connected to the earth.I am.  
  
"Spike.I love you."  
  
"No you don't. But thanks for saying it."  
  
Flames, fire, burning..  
  
Buffy's eyes open and she falters slightly losing her stance. It had been two months, this wasn't getting easier, wasn't it supposed to be getting easier? She turns her eyes to the brilliant glare of the  
  
sunrise. She can hardly stand to look at it without thinking of how the light had killed him. How he'd died for them, for her.  
  
The door opens again, Kennedy once more. "The girls are ready to meet you."  
  
Buffy nods, tearing her eyes away from the light. "Tell them that I'll be right there." 


	4. Watcher's Inc

In another part of the building...  
  
"So we will be monitoring the progress of the Slayers under Buffy's training." Giles concluded.  
  
"While helping Faith and Xander locate untapped Slayerettes." Dawn added.  
  
"So do we get some kind of super cool, I'm a Watcher, t-shirt?" Andrew questioned.  
  
"No, you silly boy. We will not have tshirts." Giles sighed, cleaning his glasses.  
  
"Sorry I'm late." The door opens and a beautiful young redhead walks into the room, she glows from the inside with power and strength "Faith just got back and I needed to see how the new locator spell worked  
  
out for her."  
  
"And?" Dawn questioned motioning for Willow to take the seat next to her.  
  
"Well, she had a new Slayer for training. Though, said Slayer was nursing one hell of a hangover." Willow grinned "Is anyone sure it's the best idea to send Faith after the new Slayers?"  
  
"Well.she is kind of cool." Andrew offered. Willow chose to ignore this comment.  
  
"I mean, she's not exactly a role model for young children." Willow continued.  
  
"Faith, despite her shortcomings, had a remarkable natural aptitude for slaying. She is the second most experienced Slayer alive right now.." Giles started.  
  
"And sending her off to recruit new Slayers keeps her out of Buffy's face 99.8% of the time." Dawn concluded.  
  
"Ah.I knew there was a reason." Willow chuckles. "So, any word on ex- Principal Wood?"  
  
"He's agreed to teach the girls practical sciences and strategy." Giles answered taking a pointy stake away from Andrew.  
  
"What do I get to teach?" Andrew questions.  
  
"I'm not sure Star Trek 101 will be all that useful." Dawn teased "Demonology.duh."  
  
"Oh okay. As long as I'm being useful." Andrew smiled, ignoring the Star Trek comment.  
  
"We will all make ourselves useful to Buffy and the Slayers. In whatever capacity we are needed." Giles interrupted their childish bickering "But our main duties will be here. As Watchers, training  
  
others to follow in our footsteps. It is important that this  
  
time in history be recorded and tracked, so that the line between Slayers and Watchers goes unbroken."  
  
Willow stands and walks to Giles's side. She touches his arm gently. "We get that, Giles. We really do. That's why we volunteered to be your first Watcher trainees. We understand how important it is to rebuild the counsel."  
  
"Yeah, we all do." Dawn echoed her support "Even Andrew."  
  
"Yeah, even me." Andrew started "Hey, wait. Especially me!"  
  
Giles smiles, "Good because if there is one thing I've seen demonstrated over and over again in my time as Watcher, it is that the Universe must have balance. For every evil there is an equal good. For every good."  
  
"An equal evil." Willow finishes.  
  
"Exactly. By unleashing the power of the Slayer.freeing the Call upon every girl who might be Called, we have done a powerful good." Giles  
  
touches Willow's hand reassuringly "But, I fear, and will only confide this fear in you the consequence we might yet have to face. For every action."  
  
"There is an equal and opposite reaction." Andrew grinned happily to finally get one right.  
  
"You learn that from Star Trek?" Dawn giggled.  
  
"Star Wars if you must know." Andrew grumbled.  
  
"No matter how he came across this knowledge, Andrew is correct." Giles sighs and rubs his temples "We have done a great good, now we must wait and see what price we have yet to pay." 


End file.
